


Drabble: Celestial Aggravation.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from devohoneybee: After the millionth dissappointment with the world (yet again suckered in by Duncan for some pet project), how does Methos re-connect with his essential Methosity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Celestial Aggravation.

Once, he used to kill people. Unfortunately, that is no longer an option. They're in the middle of nowhere, so there isn't a handy bookstore or library to pillage, and the battery died on his kindle somewhere around the last gas station. His spare battery is missing; he blames Duncan and his mystifying "get back in touch with nature" ways. Kids these days. There's no one else around, meaning having revenge sex with a stranger isn't happening. So with other distractions unavailable, Methos laces his fingers behind his head, lies back against the sand, and watches the stars pass overhead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabble: Celestial Aggravation [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561314) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
